


One Devilish Maid

by Skydream124



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Axe thinks he can kill a 'Human' like Reader, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flowey meets someone else SOULLESS, Frisk is very Determined, He doesn't feel alone anymore, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Reader is a Alpha Demon, Reader is a Jaguar Demon, Reader only wears butler suits unless told to, Red Purple and Pink are major flirts, Sans got Gaster free, Then finds out he can never kill them, you will find out why
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 13:43:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16306262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skydream124/pseuds/Skydream124
Summary: He was finally free. He and all his friends were finally free and there were no more Resets. He and Papyrus could finally see the stars and sun and he could enjoy it, he could enjoy what life he had now. All he needed to do now was to bring someone back and he could dust happily. Though, he should have known that life would not be easy on him. Though, don't be angry at him that he didn't think to foresee that he would meet his and his own brothers alternate versions with his father free and have a demonic maid.





	One Devilish Maid

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it.

I… I did it, I finally finished it. I can finally bring Gaster back. This can finally make my life on the surface complete! Bringing Dad back may even be able to bring back Paps and the others memories of him to! Time to start this thing once and for all and bring him back.

“let’s see what this thing can do. maybe me, gaster, and paps can go eat celebratory spaghetti and Grillby’s. welp, i better spaghettion hurry up before gaster pastaway.” I exclaimed, finally pressing the buttons on the grid to get the machine started. It whirred to life and light had started to come from inside of it. That's when I noticed a tear in the blinding light and I started to grin wide. Finally, I saw him, dad was finally walking through and he looked so happy to see everything and he looked so proud when he looked at me. When he was out, I started to quickly shut the machine off… but it didn't work.

 **“Son, what is going on? Why isn't the tear closed?”** I almost couldn't hear what Gaster was saying from the alarm blaring through the alarm. Thinking quick, I quickly opened the door to the machine and ushered him out. Looking at the machine it started sending sparks, so with the SOUL levitation I had him flown out of the basement.  
  
*~*

 **“SANS WAIT!! THE MACHINES GOING TO EXPLODE! GET OUT OF THERE!!”** Gaster had screamed, fearing for one of only sons life, while Sans had quickly ran to the control panels and started trying to shut it down.  
“dad, just get out of the house and find papyrus! you know where he is thanks to void! just go!” Sans had shouted and Gaster, although very hesitant, had quickly ran outside with his original form, legs wobbling from not using them in so long. Sans was soon able to see six doors, each one with a name on top, and next the machine started smoking up… then

                                                                                _~~**BOOOOM**~~_

The blast was so harsh that as soon as the radiation hit him, he immediately started to dust. Piece by piece, he was slowly falling apart, and soon he was just a floating cracking soul with his jacket on the ground. His only last thoughts were _‘least i was able to get dad out, bye paps, bye dad. if only i was able to at least see the stars with them one last time. . .’_

_*~*_

_He had woken up in a completely dark void, with his outside of his rib cage. He had not noticed until he had heard someone say,_  
_~~“My, what a very beautiful soul you have, different from others I have seen. Though I should have expected this, you are a monster after all…”~~ Frantically looking around, looking for the owner of the voice, but all he saw was just darkness . Finally, he was able to see two glowing dark purple eyes, and he had immediately felt chills, and when he tried to judge them, he wasn't able to even see anything on them. _  
_“who are you?! what in the stars am i doing here?” He questioned, seeing as he couldn't get a good read on them._

_~~“Is that any way to speak to your savior? I had assumed that you would at least be grateful, I should of known you were all the same. But, I did save you and your father, he is right now outside of the flaming building while you are here in this void.”~~ She, now figuring it out from the voice, had explained to him what really is going on._  
_“then why am i here? i mean, thanks for saving us, but what am i supposed to do now?” He had asked but was only met with a dark chuckle._

_~~“Would you like to see what the cause of the explosion had brought upon you and your family, because it may grow rather quickly with your ‘cousins.’”~~ Cousins? He had never had any cousins, but that was when he felt something grab his shoulder and suddenly he saw 12 other skeletons that almost looked exactly like him and his brother but one thing that scared him is seeing 12 other goopy black ink like creatures fighting them. Surprise and shock was clearly seen on his face while the voice let out an evil laugh, grin clearly heard in it._  
_“who are they? what are they doing here anyway?” He had asked, urgent to get an answer out of her. But all she did was laugh until she finally calmed down, and explained to him what had happened._

_~~“Why, they are you of course. They are just from another dimension, another alternate universe, an AU. While the ink like creatures are Void monsters. There are many different kinds of AUs but these are Underfell, Underswap, Underlust, Echotale, Swapfell, and Horrortale. All the same person, different personalities. The one who brought them here, was you.”~~ She had explained, to which he had finally realized that it was him who brought them here, and that he had to bring them back before the timeline collapsed from new entities entering it._  
_~~“So, that is where I come in. If you and I were to make a contract or a deal, then you would be able to send the others home with my help.”~~ What Sans had noticed, is how she didn't say her end of the bargain, so he asked._

_“what about you? what do you get in exchange for helping me?” She had chuckled, and in return answered what he regretted asking later._  
_~~“Why, your SOUL of course. Why else would I have told you how beautiful and very bright it is? I only eat souls, since I do not have one myself.”~~ He should have known that she was a demon, he should have felt the vibe this place had since the first second he got here, but it was almost like something stopped him until now. So, with no other choice, he accepted._

_That was when he felt a searing pain on where his shoulder bone is, and he immediately cried out, and the Demons mark finally formed after a few seconds. When he looked at his shoulder, he found_

  
_~~“What would you like to call me, if you give me a name, it will be easier to summon me.”~~ She told him and he thought for a while before giving her the name_  
_“‘____ ____,’ your name will be ____ ____.”_  
_That was when everything started to turn white, and the last thing he heard was_  
~~_“From now on until your end, until I get your SOUL. I shall be your faithful servant, Master Sans.”_ ~~

*~*  
Outside of the meeting the two were having, the other 12 were trying to figure out who the other 10 were and what to do with the Void Creatures.  
“okay, who the fuck are all o’ ya? why do ya look like my boss and i?” Underfell Sans had questioned while dodging a stray creature and trying to blast it, only for the beam to go through it.

“THE MAGNIFICENT SANS WOULD ALSO LIKE TO KNOW WHY ALL OF YOU LOOK LIKE ME AND MY BROTHER PAPY.” Underswap Sans exclaimed while Underswap Papyrus protected him from a creature.  
“wait, i thought that only me and my paps were called like that. does this make the multiverse theory real?” Echotale Sans questioned, while throwing bones and making some rise up from the ground.

“hey wait, does nobody notice the dust on the ground and that it is wiggling and moving?!” Underlust Sans had exclaimed, and the others then noticed it as well, when suddenly a dark fog was covering it and they immediately felt chills. That was when they noticed another skeleton that looked like their Sans except with a blue sweater, black and white striped shorts with pink slippers. But what had given them all a very bad feeling (except the Underlust duo, they felt shivers of extreme pleasure) was the woman in a Butler suit next to him with the dark purple eyes. The first thing that the perverted crew thought was

_Hot mama_

Then the other Sans then swiftly spoke to the woman,  
“i need you to take out the Void Creatures for me, can you do that?” So, with a sultry and silky voice, that sent shivers down their spines, she replies,  
“Why of course, Master Sans, if not, what kind of maid would I be?” Then without a moment to lose, she quickly took out knives and struck all twelve to where the SOULS of the Void Creatures was, so fast non were able to dodge and so they dropped down into a puddle, SOULS now broken.

“holy stars of all above, who are ya so i can enjoy fucking ya?” Underfell Sans said, red blush to full extent and drooling while having his tongue out.  
“oh no red cherry, i’m fucking this hot mama first, and i will enjoy it. holy stars does she have a lot of kinks i can work with.” Underlust Sans shook his head while looking directly at her curved body, but the butler suit hiding it yet showing it perfectly.  
“she does have a pretty good body to eat, i bet she would taste sweet~” Horrortale Sans mumbled, licking his teeth with his tongue, axe at ready in hand.

“Now now, no need to be hasty.~ I will begin by introducing my master, he is Sans Serif. While yes, you all are also Sans and Papyrus, but you are from a different dimension, an Alternate Universe. Now, since we will need to bring you all back home, for the meantime I shall get a mansion big enough for all of you, including my masters brother Papyrus and his recently free father, Gaster. While I, ____, shall serve as the servant in the mansion. Is that alright with all of you?” She explained with a charming smile making some of the skeletons look away with a blush, while others had a blush fest or got more horny.

“I SUPPOSE THAT IS FINE FOR THE MALEFICENT SANS AND MY MUTT. I ACCEPT THESE ‘CONDITIONS' OF YOURS.” Swapfell Sans replied, while Swapfell Papyrus could nothing more than stare with a blush blooming on his face.  
“sweetheart, as long as i get to see that body of yours everyday, i’m fine with it.” Underfell Sans smirked, blush now slightly calmed down, yet still drooling.

“Perfect, then we shall have to make a nickname system while you all are still here. Why not The Underfell brothers being called Red for Sans and Black for Papyrus, for the Underswap brothers Blue for Sans and Orange for Papyrus, for the Swapfell brothers Razz for Sans and Pup for Papyrus, for the Underlust brothers Purple for Sans and Pink for Papyrus, for the Echotale brothers Yellow for Sans and Green for Papyrus, and for the Horrortale brothers Axe for Sans and Sugar for Papyrus?” They soon all agreed and soon adopted the name. ____ had soon began to work on the mansion while the others awaited in a hotel.

_Will they soon be able to return to their own AU? While it may be hard, they all will have a lot of fun in the meantime. With them, two other companions will join, and one won't feel alone anymore._


End file.
